cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Irregulars
"Dark Irregulars" (ダークイレギュラーズ Dāku Iregyurāzu) is a clan from the nation of Dark Zone, and introduced in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights. In the lore, this nation is full of cryptids, demons, vampires, and other supernatural beings. There is no hierarchy, as the only way to have power in this clan is to gain it by murdering others, and being one of the strongest in the clan. The most notable group, though, are the followers of the demon marquis; high-ranking demons who bear the mark of the "Evil Eye", the insignia of the demon marquis himself. There seems to be different realms within the clan, as those from the land of nightmares seem to live in a world all of their own. Due to the power-hungry denizens residing in this clan, torture and experimentation are commonplace, resulting in such groups as those who wield the "Wings of Destruction". In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a scarlet vampire has been making himself known due to his insatiable bloodlust. Playstyle Their gameplay revolves around increasing the number of cards in their soul, and gaining advantages based on how large their soul is. As the number of cards in the soul is usually only important to the main bosses, while the rear-guards focus on getting cards into the soul, this playstyle can be seen as the followers "collecting souls" for their leader, which mimics the clan's lore. The power gained by obtaining cards into the soul is made greater due to the keyword "Darkness". The denizens from Nightmareland seem to have the only notable deviation from the clan in their effects, in which they require specific cards in the soul for their effects. Backgrounds Who are the Dark Irregulars? This is a group of psychics residing in "Dark Zone", the nation of mysteries and magic. The members are people repelled by common senses, order and peer pressure of the world, such as exiles banished from their homelands due to possession of paranormal power and aberrantly-shaped beings who have undergone forbidden spell treatment and modification surgeries for their desire of strength. Despite being a lawless group, they share one and only one common value, that is, "might makes right". Though they compete for the domination of Dark Zone and their internal activities are filled with intrigues and schemes, other nations recognize them as a party of formidable military power. Known/Notable Fighters *Tetsu Shinjou *Jun Mutsuki (Former) *Eru Nakagami *Ichiro Yamada *Satoru Enishi Sets containing Dark Irregulars cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (19 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 Cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (21 Cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (22 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (23 cards) *G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword (18 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (13 cards) *G Booster Set 11: Demonic Advent (26 cards) Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (2 cards) Shared Races *Angel *Chimera *Demon *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Vampire *Warbeast Archetypes/Sub-clans *Amons *Blade Wing *Nightmareland *Scharhrot List of Dark Irregulars cards Grade 0 *Alice of Nightmareland (Heal) (Human) *Amon's Follower, Barmaid Grace (Human) *Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical) (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Grausam (Critical) (Vampire) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick (Heal) (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (Stand) (Demon) *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw) (Elf) *Blitzritter (Critical) (Elf) *Blood Suck Swordsman (Manga Only) *Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland (Heal) (High Beast) *Cursed Doctor (Heal) (Human) *Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical) (Demon) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) (Human) *Dee of Nightmareland (Critical) (Human) *Derange Singular (Elf) *Devil in Shadow (Human) *Endless Boozer (Draw) (Demon) *Enigmatic Assassin (Human) *Greedy Hand (Human) *Hades Puppet Master (Stand) (Ghost) *Hungry Egg of Nightmareland (Stand) (Demon) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) (Human) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) (Human) *Medical Specialist, Vincent (Heal) (Human) *Monochrome of Nightmareland (Stand) (High Beast) *One-eyed Succubus (Critical) (Succubus) *Rock the Wall (Ogre) *Spade Jack of Nightmareland (Demon) *Succubus of Boldness (Heal) (Succubus) *Vermillion Gatekeeper (Demon) *Werbrummbar Soldat (Stand) (Warbeast) *Werfleder Ordonnaz (Warbeast) *Werfuchs Hexa (Warbeast) *Werkatze Recruit (Stand) (Warbeast) *Wertigre Fanatica (Critical) (Warbeast) Grade 1 *Alluring Succubus (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Fools Palm (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Mad Eye (Human) *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin (Human) *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula (Vampire) *Amon's Hardwall, Baphstea (Elf) *Beautiful Harpuia (Elf) *Blade Wing Rodbiss (Human) *Blade Wing Tyrwhitt (Human) *Bloody Calf (Elf) *Closet Balloon (Human) *Combust Vampir (Vampire) *Courting Succubus (Succubus) *Demon Bike of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Devil Child (Demon) *Dimension Creeper (Demon) *Dormouse of Nightmareland (Warbeast) *Doreen the Thruster (Elf) *Eccentric Dissector (Elf) *Edge in the Darkness (Demon) *Flag Breaker (Human) *Killing Dollmaster (Elf) *Krise Vampir (Vampire) *Listig Vampir (Vampire) *Lunatic Masquerade (Human) *March Rabbit of Nightmareland (Warbeast) *Mirage Maker (Demon) *Nightmare Baby (Demon) *Poet of Darkness, Amon (Demon) *Prisoner Beast (Chimera) *Rune Weaver (Human) *Serpent Charmer (Elf) *Succubus of Avarice (Succubus) *Succubus of Pure Love (Succubus) *Sweetie Thirteen (Human) *Visionary Gemini (Human) *Vroukalakas (Demon) *Werhase Bandito (Warbeast) *Wertiger Yaeger (Warbeast) *Yellow Bolt (Human) Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Nail (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Odioth Thunder (Human) *Amon's Follower, Psycho Grave (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin (Human) *Beast in Hand (Elf) *Big Shaker (Elf) *Blade Wing Sykes (Human) *Blood Sacrifice, Ruthven (Vampire) *Blue Dust (Human) *Cyber Beast (Demon) *Dark Soul Conductor (Elf) *Decadent Succubus (Succubus) *Demon of Aspiration, Amon (Demon) *Demonted Executioner (Demon) *Doppel Vampir (Vampire) *Dum of Nightmareland (Human) *Emblem Master (Human) *Flirtatious Succubus (Succubus) *Flying Librarian (Human) *Free Traveler (Human) *Frog Knight (Human) *Gwynn the Ripper (Elf) *Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael (Angel) *Indifferent Succubus (Succubus) *Knife Conductor (Human) *Knowledge Drunkard (Demon) *Psychic of Dust, Izaya (Human) *Red Magma (Human) *Squallmaker Vampir (Vampire) *Story Teller (Human) *Succubus of Attachment (Succubus) *Succubus of Desire (Succubus) *Three-in the Dark (Elf) *Tragic Claw (Elf) *Werleopard Soldat (Warbeast) *Werwolf Jaeger (Warbeast) *Werwolf Sieger (Warbeast) Grade 3 *Amon's Eye, Agares (Demon) *Amon's Leader, Astaroth (Demon) *Blade Wing Reijy (Human) *Blade Wing Sullivan (Human) *Dark Lord of Abyss (Human) *Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Demon Eater (Elf) *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" (Demon) *Demon World Marquis, Amon (Demon) *Earth Gunner (Human) *Echo of Nemesis (Demon) *Edel Rose (Vampire) *Evil Eye Basilisk (Demon) *Frosty Steeple (Human) *Glanzend Vampir (Vampire) *King of Diptera, Beelzebub (Demon) *King of Masks, Dantarian (Human) *Master of Fifth Element (Vampire) *Nine-break Hustler (Elf) *No Life King, Death Anchor (Ghost) *Number of Terror (Human) *One Who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot (Vampire) *Psychic of Ash, Hadar (Human) *Psychic of Storm, Rigil (Human) *Queen of Nightmareland, Hartrud (Human) *Scharhrot Vampir (Vampire) *Spread Arson (Human) *Stil Vampir (Vampire) *Sweet Predator (Elf) *Werbear Soldner (Warbeast) *Wings of Recurrence, Blade Wing Reijy (Human) Grade 4 *Abominable One, Gilles de Rais (Stride) (Vampire) *Amon's Red Eye, Forneus (Stride) (Demon) *Amon's Talon, Marchocias (Stride) (Demon) *Casket of Absolute Zero, Rutland Betray (Stride) (Human) *Cryptid Gnaw Liege, Sabnac (G Guard) (Demon) *False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat (G Guard) (Succubus) *Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue (Stride) (Demon) *Love Tempest, Kisskill Lira (Stride) (Succubus) *Mask of Demonic Frenzy, Ericrius (Stride) (Demon) *Medical Studies of Extinction, Vincent (G Guard) (Human) *Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain (G Guard) (Vampire) *One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot (Stride) (Vampire) *One Who Splits Darkness, Bredamouth (Stride) (Vampire) *Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick (Stride) (Human) *Slashing Strike of Sorrow, Rugeirus (Stride) (Human) *Wings of Annihilation, Blade Wing Tibold (Stride) (Human) Category:Dark Irregulars